No sense õ
by bells. 3
Summary: Definição totalmente de zoação dos personagens de Twi *O*
1. vocês,vocês e deixa pensar, VOCÊS

**N/A:** povo, mais uma fic. AEEE \Õ/

olha, é bem de zoação essa fic, então não me chinguem pelo que eu falo, acho que tanto fãs e haters de Twi vão gostar :B

porque assim, eu amo demais o _Edward e o Emmett _mas nessa fic um deles é gay O.O e o outro é doido que nem pedra.

essa fic é derivada das idéias das minhas conversas com a Alice *OOOOOOOO*

espero que gostem :*

* * *

Devo me apresentar primeiro? Talvez. Bom, lá vou eu. Sou Emmett Mcarty Cullen, sou um mago e na verdade eu sou o Harry Potter *-* Sou um vampiro-mago na verdade. Toda minha família é assim. Menos a Bella Tsunami. Eu tenho PAVOOR de ovos e do tapete do Edward, sabia que ele come pessoas? Bom, vou apresentar minha família.

_(Na sala dos Cullen)_

- Gente – falei com uma voz de gay com um gritinho no final. **NÃO, EU NÃO SOU GAY!**

- Fala seu gay, sabe que é brincadeira meu amor. – disse a loira antipática. Ops, é a minha noiva.

- Falem um pouco de vocês, eu quero que a Rose fale do Ed, o Ed da Allie, a Allie da Bella, a Bella da Esme, a Esme do Jasper, o Jasper do Carlisle e o Carlisle da Rose. – expliquei.

- Mas e eu? –perguntaram a meio-humana/vampira (Renesmee, minha sobrinha :x) e o cachorro.

- O cachorro não conta e minha querida sobrinha-monstro, particularmente você é um meio-humana/vampira que tem um pai gay, não tem muito pra saber.

- EMMETT – todos gritaram, até eu :DD'

- Ta bom, ta bom. Cachorro e criatura falam um do outro depois de todo mundo – falei.

- EMMETT! – gritaram mais uma vez

- Eu, esse é meu nome– falei rindo.

Alice saiu correndo atrás de mim e arrancou minha cabeça. Sensação muito boa sabe, dá pra sentir um ventinho no pescoço e ainda dá pra falar com o meu corpo, e, e também dá pra mim brincar de boliche com a minha cabeça. Ebaa! Taparei. Eles começaram a falar. Rose foi a primeira.

- Edward é uma gay que tem fissura por pirulitos e, bom ele é gay. Simples e direto.

- Ei, não sou gay não – disse cruzando as pernas. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Vai logo Edward! – Alice gritou sendo acompanhada por mim – e você fica quietinho ai no seu canto Emmett!

Alice é brava demais, mas tenho que admitir que Gossip Girl e House são demais *-*'

- Alice é louca por compras e tem a maior coleção de bichinhos de pelúcia do estado. Eu tenho tanto orgulho dela. É tão fofo e tudo, deu até uns deles para Rosalie, mas o Emmett – apontou pra mim me acusando – pegou eles escondido e gravou vídeos de sexo com os bichinhos para colocar no youtube, coitadinhos, sinto tanta pena deles – ele saiu correndo para o quarto chorando como um idiota, ele é mesmo gay.

- Porque Bella casou com ele e teve meu monstrinho preferido mesmo? – perguntei inocente.

- Porque ele é lindo e perfeito e cheira muito bem – ela explicou – ah, e porque ele tem uma coleção de pirulitos maravilhosa! Os pirulitos coloridos são o máximo – ela fez uma carinha de fascinada.

- Eu tenho que falar da Bella agora certo? – Alice disse impaciente

- É sim querida – falou Esme.

- Bom, eu vou contar a história dela pode? Pode? Pode. – ela perguntou saltitando como um veadinho, isso me lembrou uma coisa: Ai que fome! Continuando, a pergunta dela me pareceu mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Ninguém podia contrariar Alice.

- Vou começar – ela disse – Bella era apenas uma humana quando conheceu meu irmãozinho gay e descobriu sua coleção de pirulitos. Eles ficaram juntos e acabaram se casando depois de 3 anos, ela sempre teve um guarda-roupa que era feio de doer sabe? Roupas ridículas e tudo mais. Até que ela me deixou arrumar tudo e melhorar. Eles foram passar a lua de mel na ilha da minha mãe linda e perfeita, Esme – ela apontou pra Esme com um sorriso – lá eles acabaram com uma cama e vários travesseiros, quando eles voltaram descobriram que Bella estava grávida de Renesmee, minha sobrinha lindinha, meio-humana e meio vampira. Como ela crescia muito rápido, ela nasceu em um mês e a Tsunami aqui deu o nome horrível de Renesmee, sem ofensas às avós da menina. Mãe e mãe da Bells. Bella estava quase morrendo então Edward a transformou em vampira.

- Resume criatura! – falei.

- Ta – ela falou derrotada – Um lindo dia, Bella conheceu Dylan, eles se tornaram muito amigos. Dylan era um vampiro, que se transformava em lobisomem na lua cheia e que tinha o veneno de vampiro e de filho da lua misturado. Dylan não agüentou ficar perto dela, porque ela quase sempre vivia bêbada pela coca-cola, e Dylan não sabia como, porque vampiros não podem comer ou beber nada. Então como ele também estava ficando doido, ele mordeu ela. Como vampiros não têm sangue, e Bells era uma vampira, Dylan parou de chupar seu sangue (?) e como o veneno dele fez efeito, Bella voltou a ser humana novamente depois de uma semana na incubadora (?). Emmett disse que porque Bella teve que ficar na incubadora é um segredo de estado guardado por ele. Então o Em depois de três horas da re-transformação dela, foi no jornal da rede globo e disse que não tinha segredo nenhum e que ela só ficou na incubadora por que era divertido. Daí tudo voltou ao normal.

- Muito normal – concordou Jacob com sarcasmo.

- Cala a boca cachorro – falaram todos, até a Bella, só Renesmee que não, porque ela é a namoradinha ele. Deu pra perceber que ele é bem odiado aqui né?

- Continua ai porcada! – falei tentando ficar bravo, sem chance, o cachorro tava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, porque ninguém ali gosta dele. Ta, chamar de porcada foi engraçado. Isso me lembrou outra coisa: Ai que fome!

- Esme é como minha mãe, é um doce de pessoa e com muito estilo como a baixinha ali – Bella se dirigiu à Alice-irmã-mala-sem-alça – Tem um ótimo gosto para decorações e é a melhor decoradora que eu já pude imaginar, e o jardim daqui é incrível.

- Obrigada querida – minha "mãe" disse gentilmente – Bom, o Jazz é o mais tímido da família, mas mesmo assim é gostoso, lindo maravilhoso, perfeito... – blá, blá, blá, ela desembestou de falar e no final depois de muito tempo... – e ele tem um exercito de bonecos de ação e se acertou com Allie, que tem as pelúcias e os dois são perfeitos juntos.

Nesse tempo em que Esme falava a Alice-irmã-mala-sem-alça foi para o lado de Jasper-gay-colecionador-de-bonecos-de-ação. Cara, tenho mesmo que achar um novo hobby, ficar criando nomes compridos e complicados para todos os membros da família não é muito saudável. Olha, o Ed-gay-e-colecionador-de-pirulitos voltou *-*'

- Bom o Carlisle é o melhor pai que se podia imaginar, ele é perfeito. – Jasper disse.

- Bom, a Rose é loira, às vezes antipatica, é muito vaidosa, estressada e tudo mais – Carlisle começou.

- Carlisle – Esme o repreendeu, acho que ele não gostaria de virar vitima da loira-azeda. O.o

- Tudo bem – ele suspirou derrotado – ela é uma filha maravilhosa.

- Ai ai, obrigada gente! – gritei feito uma marica (e mais uma vez não, eu **NÃO** sou gay) e subi as escadas correndo.

* * *

**N/A:** oooooooi meus amores *O*

fiz um capitulo bem curtinho dessa minha futura/estranha/totalmente sem noção fic *-*

eu quero primeiro ver o que voces acham da fic, é bem engraçada, tanto que minah beta **(Alice \õ/)** quase se matou de rir O.O o que me deu muuito medo :B

O Emmett é demais *OOO*

deixem uma review, review, review, se acharem engraçada e se gostarem :D


	2. coisas normais a se fazer

**N/A**: AI ESTÁ MAIS UM CAPITULO \Õ/ *OOOOOOO*

ain ain, espero que gostem e desculpem a demora :*

* * *

Ai ai gente *O*

Voces de novo aqui, sabe, é tão bom saber que alguns serem leem essa minha vida normal ^^

Agora tudo que eu vivo ta escrevendo em um blog *OO* Sabia que eles não fazem bem pra sua sanidade mental? AIN MAS É MUITO MARA *--*' eu não tenho uma sanidade mental alterada ok? Ela é totalmente intacta, e muito perefita, sem vestigios de loucura.

Sabe, a Bella Tsunami acabou de descobrir que os Volturi, a CIA e o FBI estão atrás dela *pula pula pula* é tão legal ver o marido gay dela correndo pra todo canto com medo do Chuck Norris. É ELE TA AQUI EM CASA *-*' ele ta ajudando a proteger a Bella-estranha-fissurada-por-pirulitos.

Ain, viciei nessa coisa de criar nomes grandes pros membros da familia :D Sabe o que eu falei pra Bella? Eu falei pra ela se esconder no triangulo das bermudas ou no meio das televisões do hipermercado de São Paulo, eles NUNCA vão achar ela la´\õ/

O Chuck Norris acabou de respirar *-* os Volturi fugiram. ENTÃO A BELLA TSUNAMI TA SALVA *OOO*

Ai, mas ainda tem a CIA u.u

- EMMETT PARA DE ESCREVER NESSA DROGA DE BLOG E VEM ME DAR ATENÇÃO!

- Calma amorzinho, é tão legal *-*

É tudo bem, a loira antipatica tava deitada na minha cama com uma lingerie que eu simplismente AMOO! _É a rosa pink *-*_ Sabia que um dia eu sai correndo pela casa com ela? *O* foi um dia mágico. MAS QUEM LIGA? Eu que não ^^ O meu blog é muito mais legal do que a loira gostosa que ta na minha cama agora \õ/

O dia passou normal, mas de noite aconteceu uma coisa HORRIVEL gente D: Sabe a mestiça? Sim a Renesmee minha sobrinha monstro *-* MAS ELA COMETEU UM CRIME FEDERAL POVO! Ela comeu ovos u.u e TODO MUNDO sabe que eu tenho PAVOR de ovos *sai correndo gritando*

Momento da sobrinha-monstro comendo ovos e Emmett saindo gritando:

"Eu estava lá, todo feliz ajudando a Bells-Tsunami e a Alice-adoradora-de-bichinhos-de-pelucia com o blog-afetador-de-sanidade-mental. Daí a Nessie chega com um prato no quarto e pergunta o que nós estavamos fazendo. MAS O PRATO ESTAVA CHEIO DE OVOS! OVOS! EU TENHO ETERNAMENTE POVOR DE OVOS! Seilá porque :B

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOCORRO SOCORRO SOCORRO! – eu gritava em desespero total, os ovos poderiam me comer a qualquer momento, eles são domal ok? :D

- QUE FOI PANACA? – a devoradora de ovos perguntou perdendo a paciencia. Sim essa já era a quinta vez que eu gritava hoje \õ/

- Renesmee, querida, os ovos, voce sabe que seu tio panaca tem pavor de ovos. – a mãe anormal da emnina respondeu.

- EI! Eu não sou panaca – fiz uma cara de anjinho – sou um anjo perfeito que veio a essa familia deixar tudo em ordem e tudo no lugar, tirando que eu sou o único normal dessa casa ok? u.u

- Ah ta – ain ain a Allie concordou comigo *-* - ISSO FOI IRONICO OK PANACA?

Daí eu olhei novamente para o prato do crime, daí eu não aguentei,

- PANICO PANICO! – e sai correndo ^^

Mas por engano, eu não fui pro meu quarto, eu fui pro quarto do gay gostoso *O* Mas tipo, o tapedo do Edward COME GENTE! E então a Alice foi me salvar, mas não deu tempo *chorando feito bebe* ELE COMEÇOU A CONVERSAR COM AGENTE! AAAAAAAAAH! AH! AH! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! Sim ele disse:

- Não! Esperem, eu sou vegetariano.

Mas como eu , alem de lindo gostosão perefito e tudo mais, tenho inteligencia de nivel 6, lembrei se uma frase que um dia um vendedor de bananas me disse : _"Nunca confie em um tapete falante comedor de gente"_ e então eu pensei, e pensei, daí saiu uma fumacinha da minha cabeça, daí eu falei.

- FOGO! SOCORRO! MINHA CABEÇA TA PEGANDO FOGO ALICE ME SALVA! – e começei a chorar que nem marica, NAÕ EU NÃO COMECEI A CHORAR QUE NEM MARICA u.u essapartefoiaalicequeescreveu.

Mas então ela me explicou que era apenas minha linda cabeçinha pensando *-* Outro momento mágico. Daí eu lembrei de outra coisa, Ai que muita fome, será que eu como o tapete? Ele tem gosto de alce \õ/

- EMMETT ACORDA E FALA ALGUMA COISA! O TAPETE VAI NOS COMER!

- Ah sim, o tapete, o tapete, o tapete... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH O TAPETE DEVORADOR DE GENTE! SALVE-SE ALICE, EU NÃO ACREDITO NELE! ELE VAI NOS COMER.

- Duh, é isso que eu to falando panaca.

Então, o tapete doidão avançou na gente e eu dei um gritinho de marica (PORRA EU TENHO QUE MANDAR A ALICE PARAR DE ESCREVER NO MEU QUERIDO BLOG *-*') Mas e daí a Super Alice apareceu para esmagar o tapete do Ed-gayzinho e salvar o dia \õ/

VIVA A SUPER ALICE *OOOOOOOOO*'"

- Ai amorzinho eu vou dormir, to com soninho :O

- VOCE NÃO DORME ANTA!

- Estraga prazeres –' eu ia fazer eles acreditarem que eu ia dormir, daí a diversão acabaria e eles tambem iriam dormir, só que daí eu ia enquanto eles estivessem dormindo e assustaria eles *O* depois eu jogaria agua gelada em cima de suas cabeças e iria tomar banho em um vulcão com a Bells! \õ/ Droga, ela não é vampira mais u.u AI CHATISSE!

- EMMETT – MCCARTY – CULLEN – PRA – FORA – DO – MEU – QUARTO – AGORA!

Sai contra minha vontade do quarto, já que a loira antipatica (minha noiva \õ/) me expulsou de lá u.u Tudo bem, to sem nada pra fazer CHAAAATO!

JÁ SIE JÁ SEI *-* *saltita saltita saltita* vou fazer uma lista "O que o Emmett pode fazer nas horas livres ou quando sua noiva chata o expulsa do quarto vestindo sua lingerie preferida?"

1 - Começar.

O que o Emmett pode fazer nas horas livres ou quando sua noiva antipatica o explusa do quarto vestindo sua lingerie preferida:

Irritar Alice colocando seus sapatos em cima de sua cabeça para que ela tenha que pular para pegar

Falar em terceira pessoa

Irritar Edward falando que Bella está tendo casos com ele

E que ela esta gravida

Conversar com o cabelo de Rosalie

E com o de Carlisle

Tentar trocar os produtos de limpeza de Esme por óleo de carro

Falar para Bella que Renesmee vai ter um filho com Jacob

E SIM EU QUERIA ESCREVER EM TERCEIRA PESSOA TÁ? :B eu ainda sou normal, só tomei coca-cola, ainda não sei como se vampiros não podem beber nada O_O Bella sempre diz que isso faz mal pra sanidade mental das pessoas, e ela semrpe fica louca quando bebe, mas não to nem ai u.u eu estou muito consiente, consiente atpe demais, SIM TEM RATO NA PISCINA –'

Rato? Calma, CALMA, RATO? NADA DE PANICO, NADA DE PANICO É SÓ UM RATO.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TEM RATO NA PISCINA! SOCORRO SOCORRO!

Eu tava com vontade de gritar *lixa* Todo mundo veio ver, mas daí quando viram eu, me deram um tapa na cabeça u.u Tudo bem! É assim que eles me tratam? Vamos começar a lista (6)'

Alice ta brava comigo u.u O Edward-gay tambem :B

O gay e a Allie arrancaram meus braços e colocaram no armário de limpeza da Esme *-* é tão gostoso, um peso a menos, só tem gostosura nesse corpicho gostoso, ninguem aguenta, todos tem um infarte antes mesmo de me ver sem camisa \õ/ eh eh :D

Legal, a Bells acreditou em mim e ta brigando com a Nessie-monstrinha por causa que ela vai ter um filho com o Jake-cachorro *O* grande-familia :B MAS É TUDO CULPA DO CHUCK NORRIS!

*corre corre corre corre após dizer a ultima frase*

Ainda estou correndo do Chuck Norris õ/ então enquanto isso, faremos uma lista de porque o Emmett é tão incrivel *-* isso vai ser mara.

Emmett é incrivel porque ele é o Emmett

Emmett é do lado azul da força ao contrário de seu irmão Edward

Emmett é aprovado por Chuck Norris (ou era)

Emmett consegue destruir um prédio fazendo sexo com a Rosalie \õ/

Emmett é capaz de te destruir com um dedo

Emmett na escala de inteligência é 6. Isso significa que ele não é o maior nerd igual seu irmão Edward e sua cunhada Bella, E nem tão burro como a Lauren(sim a puta de esquina uhul! :B)

Emmett sabe que Jacob catou sua sobrinha Renesmee porque Jacob contou para ele depois de ficar bêbado com coca-cola.

Ain ain, esse negocio de coca-cola ta pegando *-* SIM EU TAVA COM VONTADE DE ESCREVER NA TERCEIRA PESSOA DE NOVO :B

UH-UH fugi do Chuck \õ/ Beleza, tudo tranquilo, to salvo *ufa. EBA *---*' ESTÃO FALANDO DE MIM EM TODA PARTE _

"Flagras:

Puta da esquina (Lauren \õ/) fala sobre Emmett: "Eu e minha amiga (Jessica *-*) adoramos coisas duras e grandes como ele"

Emmett acaba de ganhar um estrelinha do desciclopédia, por que ele quis! \õ/"

- EMMETT! VEM CÁ MANIACO SEXUAL!

A baixinha estava me chamando de maniaco sexual, que muito mágico *O* estou tão emocionado *snif snif* ta parei de drama u.u

- JÁ ESTOU INDO FADINHA MINHA O.O

- Emmett, eu e Jasper queremos falar uma coisa – ela estava com um enooorme sorriso.

E Jasper-emo para variar está escutando My Chemical Romance com os olhos abaixados e leguminando no mundo da lua \õ/

- Que é povão? – Povão... povão... isso me lembra pavão \õ/ FOME ! EU ESTOU COM FOOOOME! :B – IOASHSIOAHSIOASHOAISHAIOSHAIOSHOIHAIOSA'

Eu ri ok? :D

- Que que é isso Emmett, rindo sozinho, falando sozinho... TA FICANDO LOUCO HOMI ?

- Eu não sou homi tá? u.u EU SOU UM SEXY VAMPIRE \Õ/

- ta ta, voltando ao que nós iamos falar... – o emo falou pela primeira vez, oh emoçao .-.

- Nós queremos declarar... que eu e o Jazz passamos o tempo em quartos separados para evitar a detruição de casas fazendo sexo selvagem \õ/ prontofalei.

Ficamos um minuto parados nos olhando, e depois...

- IAIOASHISHAIOSHAOSIAHSOIAHSAIOS, gostei da piada baixinha *-* legal YEAAAH Ö

- não é piada Emmett u.u – os dois comediantes falaram juntos. É sério, eles ganhariam muito dinheiro como comediantes *-*

- ai ai, é sim *O* porque isso é impossivel u.u só eu e a loira antipat... hãn... minha linda e querida noiva Rose – sim ela estava no pé da escada, quanse pronto para me matar O.O – podemos/conseguimos fazer isso.

Sai saltitando pela casa *-* Mas daí a baxinha-maniaca u.u me arrastou até a casa do cachorro e mostrou que tinha potencial pra fazer _aquilo O.O_ tenho medo dela, ELES DESTRUIRAM A CASA DO CACHORRO INTEIRA :B foi legal, menos a parte de ser voyer de algume *nojo nojo* preferia que fosse eu e a loira com lingerrie que eu gosto lá ._.

Agora o Jacob está bravo com a Alice e com o Jazz porque eles destruiram sua casa \õ/

* * *

**N/A: **e ai e ai? *-* ta legal ?

a Beta perfeita disse que riu litros *----------------------*

Nota: EU PROMETO POSTAR BROKEN HEART O MAIS RAPIDO POSSIVEL. **E AGORA É VERDADE OK? desculpem, é que não deu tempo de escrever u.u**

XOXO, love you guys :*


	3. pessoas se ferram e eu sou o HP

Ain o Chuck Norris ainda tá aqui em casa *O*

Dai ele disse que já comeu a Alice, ela negou e ta correndo dele \õ/ E A BELLS-TSUNAMI TA BRIGANDO COM A COMEDORA DE OVOS PORQUE ELA COMEU TODOS OS OVOS *-*'

Ahaam ahaam, é isso ai Emmett! Conseguiu se livrar de todos os ovos :B O Carlisle foi fazer uma visita pro meu bom e velho amigo... ARO \Õ/ Eles estão jogando cartas *-* cartas é tudo de bom, bom. EEH POVADA VAMOS JOGAR STRIP POKER ^^

Voltando ao assuntos de cartas \õ/ Imaginem Aro, o chefão, Caius, o extressadinho, Marcus, o entediado e Carlisle, o cara da compaixão, jogando cartas *-* deve ser mara. LEGAL! Vou ir jogar cartas junto com eles *OOOO*'

Sabe o que a anã me disse? *-* Sabe? Sabe? ADIVINHA :B ta eu falo u.u Que a Bella caiu da escada *-* to rindo muito aqui, raxando. OMG, acabei de quebrar o chão de porcelana da Esme, sujo. Calma, chão é de porcelana? O.O FEZ BARULHINHO *O*' *toca na rachadura* (le-se buraco de um terremoto aberto no chão da sala)

- EMMETT! QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE? – ela chegou na sala *O* sujo feio :B – EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN O MEU CHÃO! O MEU QUERIDO CHÃO! VOCE ABRIU UMA CRATERA AQUI!

*corro corre corre Emmett* você é demais Emmett. Eu sei que eu sou ^^

gente, CHOQUEI agora *O* o Jake-cachorro acabou de descobrir que é filho do Sirius Black com Remus Lupin e que o Lord Voldemort é seu tio *O* emoção. Jacob, você sabia que seu tio admitiu que é marica e tem medo do Chuck Norris ? _ VOLDEMORT VOCE É UM GATINHO MEU AMOR 6:

Estamos com medo da comedora de ovos/sobrinha monstro/criatura anormal. Ela está comendo MADEIRA por causa da gravidez precoce O.O E OLHA QUE A MENINA SÓ TEM 3 ANOS!

Saiu uma matéria no jornal da escola \õ/ *pula pula pula* mas que escola ? *O* OMG A ESME DESCOBRIU QUE ANDO FUGINDO DA ESCOLA PARA CAÇAR VEADINHO _ choquei :B Voltando a matéria ^^

"Você sabia que...

A CIA está tentando pegar a Bella e o Emmett porém a CIA não é Chuck Norris e NUNCA vai conseguir achar o Emmett, que está escondido embaixo de uma pedra no Acre ? (nota minha: A BELLA SE FERRO \Õ/ kk')

O Acre não existe mas se o Chuck Norris quiser ele passará a existir?

Edward é viciado em pirulitos (uii)?

Alice tem a maior coleção de bichinhos de pelúcia do estado?

Emmett rouba os bicinhos de pelúcia que Alice deu pra Rosalie para gravar filmes de sexo com eles e colocar no youtube? (nota minha: OMG ELES DESCOBRIRAM! Meu segredo *snif snif* fofoquiros esses D: )

Demi Lovato não gosta de Edward mas acha Emmett gostoso ?(nota minha: eu sei que eu sou tá?)

Chuck Norris já comeu Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Lauren, Jessica e Amy Winehouse ?"

Ain ain, agora que já faz um tempinho que a Bells-Tsunami voltou a ser humana mas não envelhece e tem veneno do lobo *O* ela seguiu o exemplo do Jacob e se embebedou com coca-cola \õ/ depois ela me contou todos os segredos dela e do gay (6)' Sabe o que eu fiz? *cara de anjinho* CONTEI TUDO NO JORNAL DA REDE GLOBO \Õ/ *---*'

A anã-baixinha-bravinha me ligou *O*

_- EMMETT! Me ajuda maniaco sexual? **_

- ANÃ \Õ/ Claro claro, mas só porque você me chamou de maniaco sexual de novo. Ain ain, eu te amo Allie, TCHAAL! Beijos, beijos.

- _EMMETT! QUE MANÉ TCHAAL HOMI! Me ajuda u.u_

- Allie eu já disse que eu sou é um SEXY VAMPIRE **

_- Ta, ta, tanto faz, me ajuda? AH NÃO! O CHUCK NORRIS TA CHEGANDO EU TENHO QUE CORRER PRA CARALHO *O* tchaal Peter Pan **_

Tá, eu tambem não entendi essa do Peter Pan, mas eu gostei *OOOO*

Agora eu fugi do Chuck Norris e to na China \õ/ sabe, o meu irmão, o gay-Edward diz que sempre quis conhecer aqui, ele diz que tem homens gostosos u.u MAS EU NÃO ESTOU VENDO HOMENS GOSTOSOS, só eu ^^

Eu vi uma coisa *imitando a Raven quando tem uma visão* \õ/ O gay esta escevendo no seu diario rosa *-* OMG OMG OMG OH MY FUCKING HOT EMMETT *O* acabei de inventar :B Ele escreve:

"-Bella pode ser comparada a heroína, ela é uma droga!  
-Emmett é muito gostoso.  
-Jasper é melhor ainda.  
-Rosalie é uma antipática loira azeda e tem roupas ridiculas.  
-Alice tem bom gosto, mas elas não me ajuda vestindo os homens dessa casa de um jeito sexy.  
-Carlisle é o homen mais lindo da casa.  
-Esme e sua mania por limpeza esta me deixando _louca."_

Sabe o que eu acho disso? Sim, a Bella é uma droga (NÃO ME MATE BELLINHA LINDA DO MEU CORAÇÃO *.*). Sim, eu sou gostoso :B Jasper é um emo feio e fedido tá? Eu sou o melhor \õ/ A loira antipatica de bonito só tem aquela lingerie rosa de coelinho *-* amo ela. O Carlisle-loirinho *O* não é não e a Esme deixa todo mundo louco com esse TOC dela u.u

LOIRINHO \Õ/ vai ser o novo apelido fofucho do carlisle-seu-cabelo-fala-comigo.

Dan-dan-dan sabem o que eu to fazendo? *OOOOO* hey people, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Não estou falando coisas sem sentido ok? to fazendo nada não, MAS EU FIZ \Õ/ eu joguei no meu nariz martini com coca e suco de uva, hihi, e bãaaaaaaaaaao :D

Só que a Esme vai me matar DD: eu bebi todinho o Martini que ela ia dar de presente pra mamis da Bells que tá lá em Atlântida *-* YAY, A CIDADE AQUÁTICA EXISTE *---------------------* eu sabia, eu sabia, tem peixinhos que tem cabeça de lobinhos lá *O* eles são maras –dik.

Mas quem liga? Eu não estou em casa agora, estou conhecendo caras tatuados mega sexys aqui na in box, você vai pedir de novo :B – NOPE. Mas tem caras feios que me dão medo aqui D: OH MY, OH MY! O CHUCK NORRIS TÁ CORRENDO NA MINHA DIREÇÃO, *corre corre corre*

Ah não, alarme falso :B era um coelhinho amarelo saltitando no meio dos dementadores verdes sugadores de grama *O* ount, que mara, vou conhecer o veinho do Harry Potter, você não, lalalalala. É, aquele tal de... Dam... Dumbledore \õ/ yay, esse mesmo :B

Eu já disse que a sobrinha-monstro-comedoras-de-ovos-Renesmee está grávida né? *O* então, hoje a desastre ambulante e a anã tavam discutindo um nome pra dar pra ele *-* sabe eles ficaram bem fofinhos, é assim ó:

- Vammanormalobo.  
- Humanormampirobo.  
- Humaanormobmam.

Mas a antipática da menina de três anos disse que nunca que ia colocar um desses nomes na criatura meio transmorfa meio vampira-humana (ou seja meio lobo/vampiro/humano/anormal) DD: semgraça u.u

Mas OK, oh my gosh, oh my ! OK significa "zero killers" hihi, que mara _,

O gay hoje ta perguntando o que dá cruzar uma criatura estranha (é a filha dele povão) com um transmorfo o.o ele ficou o dia inteiro me ligando e falando: _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMETT! Que que eu vou fazer quando a criatura nascer D: vaiserminhanetaestranha o.o" _

Sabiam que Gossip Girl é perfeito? *-* e a Anã-Alice é irritada demais u.u , olha só:

"Alice e Bella (aaah, a Tsunami tá sempre no meio, hihi) muito irritadas com Emmett (EU \Õ/) por ele estar escrevendo no seu blog.

Alice muito irritada por Emmett estar escrevendo em terceira pessoa.

Alice muito irritada por Emmett ainda não ter devolvido seus sapatos.

Alice preocupada com Chuck Norris e Emmett se escondendo dele.

Pra voces que me amam,

XOXO,

Gossip Girl"

Isso tá no nosso blog mara ok? :B

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, que dia feliz, os gays Mike e Eric admitiram sua sexualidade \õ/ daí agora eles tão noivos, planejando seu lindo&rosa&colorido&colorido&rosa&lindo casamento *-* Acho que o Edinho vai ser padrinho *O* ohqueemoção:D ouunt que lindo, os ternos vão ser rosas purpurinados, lalalalalala.

TÁ VENDO, TÁ VENDO?! EU SOU O HARRY POTTER \Õ/ eu até conheci o veinho e recebi a carta de Hogwa... nha, whatever, mas e daí? EU SOU O HARRY POTTER LALALALALA. SIRIUS, CADE A MINHA VASSOURA NOVA? Black, Black, seu papai não quer me dar a vassoura u.u EU QUERO A MINHA FIREBOLT! Vou dedurar ele pro Voldi Morte, hahahaha, eu sou do mal /\

Óia, se vocês duvidam, olha a carta aqui:

"_Escola de Bruxaria e Magia de Hogwa... tanto faz._

_Diretor: Veinho de barba branca \õ/_

_Prezado senhor Cullen (Harry Potter),_

_Temos o prazer de informar que a... ahm...temos vaas na escola, estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa quando você quiser. Aguardamos seu hamster voador até o final da semana._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Veinha chata que se transforma em gato."_

TA VENDO? ahaam, ahaaam, toma! Eu sou o Pottinho, lalalalalala.

- EMMETT! – ai dios mio, o que foi agora D: - VOCÊ FALSIFICOU UMA CARTA DE HOGWARTS? VOCê NÃO É O HARRY POTTER SEU IDIOTA!

A loira antipática sempre tem uns acessos de raiva assim. Vou fingir que não ouvi.

Vou fazer uma entrevista pro jornal da globo, para ser locutor, yahu, yabadabaduuuu \õ/ - to indo, beijos :*


End file.
